Ghost Ship Effect
by everwinter-brody
Summary: There are many legends across the universe of ships that fade and out of existence. Ghost Ships; crewed by the damned? Haunting space for all eternity?


Arcadia in Mass Effect

The local star was rose over Mindoir in the year of 2176. The light gleamed off of countless cruisers filled with a dark purpose. to deprive rights and freedoms for those below. The humans, the newest race to the galaxy, were ready to be culled and turned into slaves for their species.

Small transports ships began descending from the spacecraft in orbit, as the fleet fended off what little resistance remained in orbit.

-Inside BHS Vandraal Bridge-

Torvan watched the crafts tear away from the ship grinning as he considered the profit of the slaves they would gather from this capital world, his ship's MAC cannons were firing off rounds into the remaining orbital defense stations, explosions from the forceful decompressions were the confirmation of the objects destruction. Yes all hope was for these humans would be snuffed out soon enough.

An officer at the radar station paused glancing at his sensors for a moment, multiple eyebrows raised in confusion. "Torvan… sir… I think you should look at this." He'd announce over the bustle in the bridge. Torvan cocked his head to the right, the radar officer cringing knowing the distaste the officer held for being interrupted.

"What do you want Reada." He'd growl out.

"The sensors are showing a growing amount of Dark Matter coming from sector 176,83." He'd announce, "But I've never seen it gather in such a quantity, its almost like a electrical storm in space."

Torvan grunted once more, "Bring that Sector up on the screen." He'd command, the other pirates on the bridge quickly did so. The image quick coming up.

"Sir the dark matter seems to be moving within the storm."  
"Well record it on the Pillars damned sensors." Torvan once more shouted.

"Y-yes sir." the soldier responded

The ominous red glow of the cloud continued to grow, the electrical currents growing stronger before something burst through. The gaunt shape of a human-like skull attached to the bow of some kind of monstrosity of a ship, bristling with guns.

"Sir.. its a ship… getting sensor readings now…. Its the source of the dark matter!" Reada shouted out.

"its size… is over 1000 meters sir! Appears to be Dreadnaught class! That monster is covered in weapons!"

"Back to battle stations everyone!" Torvan demanded.

"There's nothing matching that thing in any of the databases!" Another Batarian soldier shouted out.

"Stop your blathering and tell weapons systems to fire at will!" he shouted.

"Recall our fighters, have them bombard that thing, We'll teach them for messing with our hunt!"

The other batarians began relaying Torvan's orders.

MAC cannons began to fire upon the ship which showed no signs of slowing from its course. The rounds hitting the hull violently, but did nothing to slow down the monstrosity coming their way. The image on the screen revealed a human shaped skull, the damage to its hull seemed significant.

"Sir no sign of Mass effect Shield technology." Reada shouted over the chatter on the bridge once more, "Tell the fleet-"

"Wait sir… The ship's hull… its… repairing itself?!" Reada relayed, "Whats this rIdiculous, no ship has that kind of capability." His multiple eyes widening in shock as some kind of mechanism whirled up on the ship.

"This is the Arcadia…..prepare for your utter annihilation…." Crackled over the radio comms

"Where did that transmission come from?" Torvan yelled

"Signals show that it came from the…" He found his sentence cut off as archaic looking turrets fired off beams of energy which tore into the slaving fleet. "What in the name of the pillars was that!" He'd shout in disbelief

"The Manifest has been gutted sir, appears to have pierced right through the shields."

"That thing has Direct energy weapons!?" Torvan shouted out.

"It...It appears that way...all ships concentrate fire on that ship…." He'd shout out once more

The batarian slaver fleet continued to blast away at the Arcadia.

"What the hell is that thing! Sir… its approaching on a collision vector with us!" Reada shouted out as another series of energy weapons fire gutted more of the slaver ships.

"Brace for impact!" Torvan shouted as the skulled shipped plowed into the side of their own. the starboard side being torn to shreds, anti-air fire continuing to spread from the port side of the now named Arcadia.

The crew were knocked from their feet, sprawled across the bridge. Torvan was the first to recover. "Report! Damn it!"

"Sir they're pulled up alongside us… camera's shown… some kind of golden hard suits swinging across the gaps onto our ship!" Reada would shout, blood on his forehead blinding one of his extra ocular sets.

"We've been boarded alert onboard vanguards!" He'd shout "Prepare to repel boarders."

How had the situation gone this badly Torvan thought feverishly on how bad shit had gone.

"Their hardsuits are stopping the rounds…." Came a reply from one of the vanguards, "They're using archaic weapons…" he'd shout

Torvan watched over the camera feeds as the batarian soldiers were being slaughtered by the weaponry these golden men and women were using, appearing humanoid in shape.

"Seal the bridge!" Torvan demanded, "And send a message to the raiders planetside to find whatever way off planet they can!"

AN: Well... thats me being bored after watching Harlock: Space Pirate. Possibly was thinking about making a one-shot series full of ghost ships... because... Ghost ships ya know...


End file.
